


Radio Silence

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Steter Week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, Steter Week, Steter Week 2020, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: “Peter!” Stiles hissed when the call unexpectedly connected.“Do you want to explain to me why, when I haven’t seen you in five years, three children and an envelope addressed to you appeared on my bed?”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848727
Comments: 102
Kudos: 772
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steter Week!

Stiles took a chance that the call he needed to make go through. “Peter!” He hissed when the call unexpectedly connected.

Peter looked at his phone which was showing the call from an unknown number, he tentatively asked, “Who is this? Stiles?”

Stiles ignored the question as the crying from the toddler behind him intensified, “Do you want to explain to me why, when I haven’t seen you in five years, three children and an envelope addressed to you appeared on my bed?”

Peter asked, “What?”

Stiles demanded, “Get. Here. Now. I am in New York I will text you the address.”

Peter agreed, “On my way, sweetheart.”

Stiles hung up the phone without replying and he sent off the text with the address of his New York Brownstone. He wasn’t sure how long it would take Peter to get to New York so he sent off another text to his assistant asking him to get enough clothes for a few days for the kids and he sent off a guesstimate of their sizes.

He turned to check on the kids, he could smell ash and wolfsbane on them so he soothed the toddlers and checked that the newborn was still asleep. He stripped the kids out of the clothing that seemed to have the lingering smells before he covered them in a blanket. The toddlers both sat up bracketing the newborn between them. They watched him closely as he went to the bathroom to find a washcloth to wipe the kids down as they were covered in soot.

The kids on his bed were a cute pair of twins, a girl with longish blond hair although he noticed it was a bit singed on one side so he would need to get that sorted, the boy had darker hair cut almost like Derek’s when they first met. He assumed with the way they arrived and the letter addressed to Peter, which he refused to open, that it was likely these kids were Hales.

As he was wiping down the toddlers he asked, “What are your names?”

The little girl narrowed her eyes and she said, “We don’t know you, and Daddy said we shouldn’t ever talk to strangers.”

The little boy looked at his sister and he whined, “Nat, Aunt Tally said we should trust whoever she sent us too. She said the magic would send us to someone our daddies trusted.”

Nat turned to her brother and she hissed, “Shhh Andrew.”

Stiles asked suspiciously, “What’s the last thing you remember before you appeared here?”

Andrew blinked his familiar ice blue eyes at Stiles and he said, “There was a fire and we couldn’t get out. Aunt Tally put us in a magic circle and said she was sending us to a safe place.”

Stiles felt his wards ping but there was no feeling of ill intent so he spent time getting them dressed in the t-shirts he had pulled out of the drawers to keep them warm until Peter could get them something else more their size to wear.

Both kids looked toward the door as it crept open and Peter entered the bedroom. “DADDY!”

They flung themselves at Peter who sat down hard on the floor, he was shocked at having his kids in his lap when he thought they had died ten years earlier. He looked at Stiles as he asked, “What the hell?”

Nat sternly said, “Language Daddy. Aunt Tally said you aren’t allowed to say that around us.”

Stiles picked up the newborn who was starting to fuss and he asked, “Care to introduce me, Zombiewolf?”

Peter looked up with tears in his eyes, “Somehow, in my arms are my twins, Natalie Cory Hale and Andrew Gordon Hale, three-year-old twins, both are wolves. In your arms is Ryan Glenn Hale, the newborn son of Derek and Kate.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know they had a kid.”

Peter nodded, “It’s why Kate set the fire, she was pissed that Talia used pack law on her to force her to have the child before handing it over to the pack to raise. She knew Ryan was in the house when she started the fire.”

Stiles snarled, “What a bi… bad person. Nat mentioned Talia got them into a magic circle which would take them to a safe place. Apparently, here and now is safe.”

Nat giggled, “Daddy, who is he?”

Peter looked at Stiles nervously, he was aware he was about to drop a bombshell. “Nat, Andrew, allow me to introduce you to Mischief. Your Aunt Claudie’s son.”

Andrew sat up and he said, “That’s who created the magic circle for Aunt Tally. Aunt Tally said it was for ‘mergency and she said it would take us to someone both our daddies trusted when they were ready for us.”

Peter looked down at his kids and he scent marked them both as he asked, “Do you have the letter they arrived with? Have you read it?”

Stiles silently handed over the sealed envelope that was beside him on the bed.

Peter shuffled his kids around so he could open the large manilla envelope. He pulled out three sealed smaller envelopes and a slightly burned note. 

Peter,

As I write this I can hear you outside frantically trying to get into the house, read the letter it explains more about the magic we used to rescue the kids. Keep them all safe. Be the alpha I know you were born to be.

Love you and I am sorry to leave you like this

Tally

He checked out the envelopes, one was addressed to Mischief so he handed it over, he placed the note and the envelope addressed to Derek back in the larger envelope and he opened the one addressed to himself.

He read through the letter quickly and he said, “So the magic was created by your mother. It looks like there were a few conditions for the kids to travel. Both myself and Derek had to trust the magic-user that would power the other end of the spell, albeit unknown to all of us. I had to be an alpha and close enough to be there for the kids.”

Stiles frowned at his letter which basically explained the same thing and he asked, “Why here, why now?”

Peter shrugged and he said, “I don’t know. I know when I was an alpha the first time around I was not in a place mentally that I could trust anyone. This time around you and your father are the only two humans I do trust.”

Stiles scoffed in derision, “You trust me? Even though I left Beacon Hills without a backward glance. I find that hard to believe.”

Peter gestured sarcastically at the three kids and he said, “Clearly we met the terms of your mother's magic.” Peter and the twins looked down toward the front door of the brownstone and he said, “Someone is here.”

Stiles stood with Ryan and he walked down the stairs to the front door with Peter and his kids hot on his heels.

Peter hissed, “Stiles, let me answer it. It could be someone dangerous.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow and as he opened the door he said, “It’s my assistant. I sent him a text when the kids first arrived asking for clothing and gear for them to last me a few days. I thought you were still in Beacon Hills.”

Brody walked in with his hands full of bags from various stores. He put the bags down on the kitchen counter and with a nervous look at a scowling Peter he explained, “I got enough clothes to last you a week, I also picked up everything you would need to feed the three pups and I made sure I got the wolf friendly formula that Marian used for her kids.”

Stiles started digging through the bags and he pulled out nappies and the wipes he knew would be in there. He passed them to Peter with Ryan and a smirk on his face he said, “You’re up, Uncle Peter.”

Peter dug through the bags to find some clothing for Ryan and the twins to change into before he left for the bathroom to get the kids cleaned up properly while Stiles talked with his assistant.

Brody asked, “You won’t be in for a few days?”

Stiles agreed, “No, at least a few days for now. Maybe longer. I can do anything urgent from here. Danny can run things in my absence. Can you get him to call me when he gets in tomorrow please.”

Brody nodded and he made a note on his phone. He looked up and he asked, “The wards?”

Stiles smirked, “Will be locked down until further notice. Please warn everyone that visiting would be unwise.”

Brody nodded and with a quiet, “Good luck, Boss,” he left the brownstone. Stiles followed him to the door and he placed his palm on the door frame and he activated the wards to keep everyone but the Hales out.”

He found a couple of tablets in his office and he set them up with his Netflix account, he set up a kids profile for each of them and he dug up some headphones so the twins to watch cartoons while he and Peter talked. When he could hear them starting to move around upstairs he started preparing some formula for Ryan and something for the rest of them to eat. He figured the kids would be hungry after all the excitement of being teleported across time and space.”

He heard the pounding of little feet and he turned to see the twins skid into the kitchen. 

Andrew squealed, “We could smell bacon!”

Stiles grinned, “Good to know your noses work. Have a seat at the table and I will dish everything up when your dad gets downstairs with Ryan.”

They clambered up to the table and watched him preparing a basic breakfast feast for dinner. Nat asked, “Where are we Mr. Mischief? It doesn’t feel like Beacon Hills.”

Stiles chuckled, “It’s just Mischief or Stiles, we are definitely not in Beacon Hills. I haven’t been there in over five years. We are in New York, not far from Columbia University.”

Peter walked in with Ryan in his arms and he sat heavily at the table. Stiles took in the look on his face as he set out plates of food for the three wolves at the table. 

He plucked Ryan out of Peter’s grip and started to feed him from the bottle that was waiting on the bench.

When he saw that Peter had eaten at least half of the plate and he confirmed the kids were busy watching cartoons he asked, “Why are you in New York Peter? Last time I saw you they had you locked up in Eichen House for working with Kate. I was banned from visiting you.”

Peter snorted, “As if I would work for that… that…”

Stiles interrupted the protests, “Fine, I get it, I do. So how did you get out of Eichen House?”

“Your Dad.” Peter said bluntly, “After you left he started digging into Scott’s actions. He found out I was being held in Eichen House illegally and he threatened to charge them with kidnapping if I wasn’t released. David Whittemore helped him find evidence that Dr. Deaton had been dosing me with a strain of wolfsbane that strips away free will. We suspect Derek was also dosed but we haven’t seen him since Mexico.”

Stiles asked, “Why is my dad involved? Scott always planned to keep him out of everything.”

Peter shrugged, “After Scott tried to frame you for the murder of Donovan Donati Noah started to dig and he didn’t like what he found.” 

Peter chuckled, “Noah has been helping me look for Derek while I helped him look for you. He wants Scott out of Beacon Hills. He even helped me become an alpha again so there could be a Hale alpha in charge of the Beacon Hills territory.”

Stiles started to pace while he burped Ryan. He frowned as he asked, “So how did you find me?”

“I didn’t,” Peter said honestly, “I was actually in New York looking for Danny when you called. Jackson said he mentioned Derek when they last spoke.”

Stiles shrugged, “He hasn’t said anything to me, but he wouldn’t. For the first few years, if he mentioned anyone from Beacon Hills I walked away, he stopped trying eventually. Danny should be calling me in the morning and I can ask him to come over.”

Peter smiled, “That sounds like a good plan. I need to check in with Noah. I guess you don’t want him to know I found you?”

Stiles shook his head, “No. Look, the last time I saw Dad he was agreeing with Scott that I killed Donovan in cold blood.”

Peter frowned, “You heard him agreeing? Or you just saw him nodding his head as my fail bite was ranting?”

Stiles scowled, “He was nodding in agreement. It was honestly the last straw for me. You and Derek were gone and out of reach. Donovan had just tried to kill me. Theo was spreading his brand of lies and bullshit and I was done.”

Peter asked, “So you left while Scott was yelling?”

Stiles nodded then he decided he was done with the interrogation and he abruptly turned and left the room. Peter looked down at the twins who were reacting to the grief rolling off Stiles.

He whispered, “Come on, let’s go find you guys somewhere to sleep.”

-x-

Stiles was woken early the next morning by the incessant ringing of his cellphone. After a night of nightmares and little sleep, he answered it with a barked, “What?”

Danny chuckled, “Eloquent as always Stiles. Why aren’t you here, we have that big meeting today.”

“Fuck,” Stiles exclaimed as he sat up. “We need to push it back, I have a family emergency and I need your help with it.”

Danny said with a note of worry in his voice, “You refuse to speak to the only family you have Stiles.”

Stiles huffed, “I am aware of that. How soon can you get here? You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t serious.”

Stiles could hear Peter moving around downstairs as he waited for Danny to answer.

Danny sighed and he said, “Give me an hour to move the meeting around and I will head over. Make sure you allow me through the wards, Brody said you are in lockdown but he refused to say why.”

Stiles snarked, “Because I pay him enough to keep my secrets Danny boy. See you in an hour.”

Stiles checked his watch and groaned when he saw it was just after 7 am. He got dressed and walked downstairs to see Peter manning the stove. He looked over Peter’s shoulder as he reached up for a coffee cup. “Looks good Peter.” He commented as he slowly drank the nectar of the gods.

Peter looked at the dark circles under Stiles’ eyes and he asked, “Did you get any sleep?”

Stiles shrugged as he sat between the twins, he said, “Some. Danny will be here in around an hour, he’s just trying to reschedule a meeting we had with one of our bigger clients. Is Ryan still asleep?”

Peter nodded, “He was up early for a feed and I had just got him back to sleep when the twins woke up. I have him settled in the living room.”

Stiles nodded and Peter asked curiously as he placed the plates of pancakes on the table, “What do you do?”

Stiles grinned, “Our company, Red Hood Security, deals with cybersecurity. I design and build the data security systems and Danny runs the test team.”

Nat asked, “Whats cybersecurity?”

Peter explained, “It means they help companies keep their computers safe 

Stiles stood and took his empty plate to the kitchen and he started to clean up the mess from breakfast. Peter got the twins settled in the living room with the tablets and he asked, “Can you guys stay here and keep an eye on Ryan, please? I need to talk to Stiles before Danny arrives.”

They nodded earnestly so Peter stood and he walked to the kitchen and he watched Stiles distract himself with cleaning up the mess. Busy work.

Peter moved to stand right behind Stiles, he asked quietly, “Can I hug you?”

Stiles nodded, he still wasn’t sure how to handle Peter’s reappearance in his life. He murmured, “I tried so hard to get you out Peter, I even begged Dad to try and get you out by using legal means but then he seemed to believe Scott about Donovan and for me, it was the last straw.”

Peter held on and he said, “Scott has a way of twisting the truth so it’s believable, especially when Doc Deaton is feeding him ways to be extra twisty. He just didn’t count on your father's loyalty to you trumping everything else.”

Stiles turned so he was facing Peter, “I missed you so much, Peter. I tried to get you out, I even tried to break in but the wards kept me out. I had to leave before being in Beacon Hills got me killed.”

Peter held on tight as he said, “I am glad you got away sweetheart. Deaton had plans to lock you up in Eichen. He didn’t like the idea of a more powerful magic user loose in Beacon Hills.”

Peter heard someone enter the brownstone but he stayed quiet as he held on to Stiles as Stiles said, “Let’s find Derek first then we can go back and kick those fuckers out of Beacon Hills.”

Danny snarked, “It’s about time you showed up creeper wolf.”

Stiles raised his head and he frowned at his friend, “What?”

Danny laughed, “You think I mentioned Derek to Jackson on every call for the last six months for fun? I knew there was only one person who you would listen to and I knew that talking about Derek would get him here.”

Stiles chuckled and from the safety of Peter’s arms he said, “You don’t know the half of it.”

Danny started when he saw Nat walk through as she said, “Daddy, Ryan’s waking up.”

Peter let go of Stiles with a final squeeze and he walked through to the living room with Nat. Danny and Stiles followed slowly as Stiles explained, “So apparently Talia and my mom did some magic during the fire and Peter’s twins and Derek’s son were transported here.”

Danny nodded, “So we need to find Derek.”

Stiles agreed, “Yep, and then we need to figure out how to move the office to California because it’s time the Hale Pack took back Beacon Hills.”


End file.
